The New Arrival
by Twister91
Summary: Jet came back from the doctors with the news that she is pregnant, she is also getting married to Otto soon, Will Skeleton King try to attack Jet when she is most vunarable? R&R. Last Chapter now up! Jet gives Birth!
1. The News and the Flashback

The News and the Flashback

Jet was sitting on the table in the doctors room, her mouth wide open. She looked at the doctor and he smiled. Jet looked at the floor in thought, she was trying to figure out how she should tell the others...and she had her wedding on her mind, she laughed at the way Otto proposed to her.

_Flashback_

It was a few weeks previous and Jet was sitting in the main room reading a book on "How to make friends with Mutants" after all, she and Ivy are starting to get along. Ivy was also in the room reading a book called "How to get along with a robot monkey" Otto, Onyx and Nova were in Gibson's lab as Gibson was with Antauri in the training room, updating some equipment. Otto was looking a bit worried, and for good reason, he was going to propose to Jet today but he was so nervous he didn't think he would be able to do it. Ge had told Nova and Onyx his plans, Onyx laughed his head off before Nova hit him in the back of the head.

"Onyx, this in no laughing matter!" Nova shouted, glaring at him, Onyx stopped laughing and looked at Otto.

"Why don't you just ask her? It's easy!" Onyx replied,

"It's not that simple...what if she says no!" Otto complained

"What if we were there too, for support...and if you screw anything up, were can fix it," Nova suggested, Otto looked at her with relieved eyes.

"Thanks Nova," Otto said, sighing then got up and went to a locked drawer, he took out a key and unlocked it, this must have been the only thing in there that Gibson didn't know. He took out a small box and went back to Nova and Onyx.

"Is that the ring?" Onyx asked, Otto nodded, he opened it and inside was a gold ring with a black diamond, quite rare in Shuggazoom.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Nova said, looking at the ring,

"Really? Well, I sort of made it myself...he he, got some gold and asked a friend on Earth for some Black diamond and I put it together," Otto explained

"So that's how you got it!" Onyx replied, near laughing,

"She'll love it!" Nova replied, the ring had an inscription in the inside of the ring, saying "I love you Jet". Otto nodded and took a deep breath before he, Nova and Onyx left the room and walked over to Jet, Ivy looked up from her book. For a split second she saw the box that had the ring in it, she knew what Otto was going to do. Jet looked up and saw Otto.

"Hi Otto," Jet replied, kisses him. Otto smiled.

"Um...Jet," Otto started, Jet looked at him

"Yes?" Jet asked. Otto took another breath and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Otto asked, he opened the little box and Jet saw the ring, she knew it was hand made. Jet looked at him, she wasn't expecting this. She thought for a moment then had her answer.

"Otto...you know I will!" Jet replied, Otto jumped for joy and kisses her, he put the rind on her finger and they kissed each other.

_End flashback_

Jet smiled.

"Thanks Dr Wallman," Jet replied, she got up off the table and left the room. She walked back to the Super Robot, she entered the room and saw everyone was awake, Ivy had even came here. Otto looked up and saw Jet enter.

"Where were you? You weren't in bed when I woke up?" Otto asked, Jet nodded

"I was at the...hospital," Jet replied, she put up her hand so no one interrupted her. "But I have something to tell you all,"

"What is it?" Antauri asked, Jet walked over to her seat and sat down. She took a deep breath.

"I'm...pregnant," Jet answered, Everyone's mouth was open and their eyes were wide, Otto was looking very proud.

"So I'm going to be a dad?" Otto asked, Jet nodded, he (literally)went through the roof. Nova got up and hugged Jet.

"Oh Congratulations!" Nova squealed, Jet smiled, Sprx looked a bit sad.

"But I wanted to be the first father in the team!" Sprx complained

"And who would be the poor mother?" Ivy asked, Sprx glared at her but pointed to Nova. Nova punched him over the head. Chiro laughed

"So were going to have Otto as a father and Onyx as a uncle...this should be interesting!" Chiro laughed, Sprx, Nova and Ivy laughed but the others didn't. Jet glared at the four of them and they fell quiet. Gibson and Antauri didn't look as happy as the others.

"So...a baby is going to come then?" Antauri said, looking at Jet.

"Do you have any idea what trouble this could mean!" Gibson snapped, Jet looked at him

"I'm willing to do it!" Jet shouted, she stood up and Otto came down from the 4 floor he jumped through.

"Jet, this is going to effect the whole team-" Antauri started

"I know that! It just means that I won't be fighting for a few months!" Jet shouted back.

"But what about after it is born?" Antauri asked, Jet sighed,

"Listen Antauri, I know you are worried about the team but remember, I have another team! And there is Ivy! She can babysit!" Jet replied, Ivy looked surprised.

"You are trusting me with your kid? Are you nuts!" Ivy shouted, Jet shook her head.

"No, I just saying that you can do funny things to keep it quiet and if you do hurt it, I'll kill you...okay?" Jet replied, Ivy laughed then nodded. "Thanks Ivy...you're not so bad after all,"

"Hey, neither are you, don't worry, I'll look squirt!" Ivy replied, Jet nodded

"And I do have the Strip team, that remind me, I'm going to have to tell them too," Jet smiled, she walked over to the computer and contacted her team, she told them the news.

"Oh my God!" Amber said, jumping up and down.

"You go Otto!" Ruby laughed, Otto blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"I can't wait!" Emerald replied,

"Yeah, it's not everyday that a member of the team (even though your in a new team) is pregnant!" Amethyst sighed

"Yeah, we can help when it's born!" Sapphire shouted.

"Man, first the propose and now a baby! What's next!" Citrine laughed

"Um...the wedding?" Otto replied, Citrine sighed

"I know, well good luck Jet, we'll see you later then!" Citrine replied, ending the communication.

"Well, it's time we made wedding plans!" Jet laughed, everyone nodded and went back to their seats.

* * *

Me: First chapter done!

Jet; yahoo!

Onyx: a baby and a wedding, wow, that's a lot!

Me; yeah, R&R everyone!


	2. An Evil Team

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone...10 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! NEW RECORD! um...lets thank everyone then... this is going to be a nightmare!

Lmann: thanks, is it okay if Lugh comes into my story...only for the wedding or some butt whooping _then_ the wedding? Well, good luck with Nova Lugh!

Beastfire: Don't worry Ivy, the kid is going to be a angel...or not...depends on how I make it, well hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the wedding when it happens!

DayDreamer9: hey, take it easy! Don't kill yourself now! I know what I'm calling it and I know if it's a boy or girl...I'm just not telling! Well Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: he he, course not, Otto can propose in your story, just I'm doing the wedding okay? And I sent a profile on the guy for Olivia in my review, well can I borrow some of your muses for the wedding? Enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: he he, you tell her Krystal! And yes , I can imagine a mini Otto...it's just a mini Jet I can't think about, well Enjoy!

Novafangirl: Hey fine, I'm asking everyone with SRMTHFG muses to come to Jet;s wedding, her name is JoJo right? Hope it is, well enjoy! (hope I got her in character)

Spirits Shadow: he he. No Crystal, leaving the kid with YOU is a bad idea, so do you want to come to the wedding? Just asking. Well Enjoy!

guy who reads too much fantasy: thanks, is it okay if I borrow Frus so I have some more people to kill Bone Bag and so he can go to the wedding? Well Enjoy!

Kiozona.pop: thanks for the tips! I might use a few of them, well enjoy this chapter!

Navy2Blue: thanks, Jet and Otto will love it! Well Enjoy! (want to come to the wedding?)

Jet: and before we start, Novafangirl's muse JoJo (I think that's her name) is in it and I don't own her, Ivy belongs to Beastfire, The strip team, me, Onyx belong to Twister91, and Krystal is Lazzynewtt's...everything else belongs to Ciro something...ah well, enjoy!

An Evil Team

Bloodstone wandered a planet not far from Shuggazoom. He had heard that Jet was pregnant and was planing to strike when he could. One of his dragons has walked up to him.

"Yes Evil Darkness?" Bloodstone said, looking over his shoulder at the dragon.

"Skeleton King ship approaches us...he has asked to met with you," Evil Darkness replied, Bloodstone nodded.

"Tell him I will be there in a few minutes...Jet...she will pay...with her child's life!" Bloodstone shouted, he walked over to one of the other dragons. "Dark Flight! Take me to Skeleton King!" Bloodstone ordered, he hopped on it's back and it flew over to the ship. Bloodstone was greeted by Mandarin and a few formless, Bloodstone had his dragons with him.

"Bloodstone I presume," Mandarin said, Bloodstone nodded and he followed Mandarin to the throne room. Bloodstone walked over to Skeleton King and bowed his head.

"You wanted to see me?" Bloodstone said, looking at him, Skeleton King nodded and got up and walked over to him.

"It has come to my attention that you are seeking revenge on Jet...and the monkey team," Skeleton King started, Bloodstone nodded.

"I want revenge on Jet and that fur ball Ivy," Bloodstone replied coldly, Skeleton King laughed,

"Yes, we both want revenge on Ivy, but Jet? Why are you so committed to her destruction?" Skeleton King asked

"I have my reasons, what are you suggesting?" Bloodstone asked, looking at him with his blood shot eyes.

"How about a team up, we can then get what we both want, revenge on the monkey team," Skeleton King explained, Bloodstone smiled

"You might be onto something there...fine a team up," Bloodstone laughed, soon they were already planning the monkey team's elimination.

_Meanwhile on Shuggazoom_

Jet was looking through quite a few books and Otto was laughing at Sprx as Jet made him wear a suit. He looked like a right clown he did! Even Antauri couldn't help but crack a smile. Jet was looking very proud of herself.

"Ivy, you know you are going to be one of the bridesmaids, you have to do something with yourself!" Nova shouted, Ivy shook her head so hard it almost fell off.

"I am NOT wearing a dress or anything!" Ivy bellowed.

"Will it make you happy if I have Otto make you a holograph dress, so you are not wearing a dress...and it won't show up in pictures!" Jet sighed, Ivy thought about it.

"Maybe...but it's most likely going to be a no!" Ivy laughed, Jet smiled and shook her head. Then a pink monkey with blue eyes entered.

"Hi Nova!" JoJo shouted, Nova looked at her.

"Hey JoJo, good to see you again!" Nova replied, hugging her.

"I got the things you asked for," JoJo said, bringing out a bunch of flowers and a few ribbons and a few Japanese lanterns (she is having a Japanese theme you see)

"Oh thanks!" Jet replied, she sniffed the flowers "Oh they are gorgeous!"

"Thought you would like them," JoJo laughed,

"Oh and I made up my mind who the priest is going to be," Jet started to laugh, everyone in the room turned to face her "Antauri!"

"What!" Antauri said, taken back

"Oh please Antauri! I'm sure Ichigo would like it too!" Jet replied, Antauri hated it when Jet used Ichigo against him, he sighed.

"Okay I'll do it," Antauri replied, Jet looked really happy

"Oh thank you Antauri!" Jet said, hugging him.

"So who is coming?" Otto asked

"Well, there is you guys, Amanda and Caitlyn, the Strip team, my mum and dad, JoJo and if I can, I'll see if I can get like Senya, Adriana, Olivia, Sara, Margo, Gabberialla, Ichigo, Frus and Lugh, Ivy, Krystal and Onyx are coming too," Jet replied, Otto looked surprised

"Did you do all the planing by yourself?" Otto asked, Jet shook her head.

"Only if they want to come and if everyone who owns them finds it okay," Jet laughed, Krystal and Onyx came down into the room.

"Jet, I've finished your dress," Krystal smiled, Jet beamed at her

"Oh thanks so much Krystal!" Jet replied, she hugged her and looked at Onyx, he looked nervous, Jet knew what he was going to do...propose to Krystal, it was the only thing she could think of.

"Onyx, are you going to you know what to Krystal?"whispered Jet, Onyx looked at her and slowly nodded. Jet smiled, "Then go on!" Onyx took a deep breath and walked over to Krystal who was sitting on her own in her room.

"Um...Krystal?" Onyx said, Krystal looked at him.

"Yes Onyx?" Krystal asked, she looked at him with her soft eyes, Onyx relaxed and got down on one knee

"Will you marry me?" Onyx asked, with a smile on his face, Krystal didn't need to think about it.

"Onyx you know I will!" Krystal laughed

"Good! Because if you didn't say yes...I would have tickled you to death!" Onyx joked, Krystal threw a pillow at Onyx. They both laughed.

Me: hehe, another chapter!

Jet: yeah we have so many guests!

Onyx: your telling me! (looks at a list of about 184 people)

Me; guys, is it okay if I borrow your muses for Jet's wedding? I might even put you in it if you want!

Jet: yahoo! More guests!

Otto: No more! I can't write that fast!

Onyx: poor Otto, ah well, R&R and enjoy!


	3. The Birth

A/N: thanks for your reviews everyone!

Blossom268703: Thanks for your review, yeah I know, it was a surprise ending. Enjoy!

Guy who reads too much fantasy: thanks for letting me borrow Frus, I'll try and keep him in character, he eh, better get some money soon. Well enjoy!

Spirits Shadow: um...I wouldn't trust you with a baby for 1'000'000 bucks! But thanks for coming to the wedding! Enjoy!

Saidoshi: he he, Dark Antauri, you can go out with Dark Jet if you want!

Dark Jet: FINALLY! I was wondering if you gad forgotten about me or not!

Me: you turned me evil! How could I! Sure, Stray, Ikuzo and Brenden can come if you tell me what they look like and their personality, Enjoy!

Beastfire: whoa! Cool it Ivy! I won't make you wear a dress! And I might have Frus kiss you he he, i am so evil! He he! Enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: yes, Onyx proposed, and yes you are invited to the wedding, that's bout it...enjoy!

WF: thanks Ichigo, I'm sure they baby will love it and thanks for coming to the wedding! Enjoy!

The Birth 

Jet was walking through the robot, she found Ivy in one of the spare rooms, Ivy was brushing her fur as Sprx had but jam all over her, she got back at him with a bucket of glue.

"Hey Ivy," Jet said, Ivy looked at her.

"Hey, whats up?" Ivy asked, not really caring

"Part from clouds and birds, nothing," Jet joked, Ivy looked at her

"You have been with Otto way too long!" Ivy sighed, Jet smirked

"Oh and Frus is coming soon," Jet told her, Ivy froze and started to blush.

"He is...well um...good!" Ivy replied, looking at the floor

"Oh and you don't have to wear a dress...just do something with yourself Okay?" Jet asked, looking at her, Ivy sighed in relief and nodded,

"So who else is coming?" Ivy asked, Jet thought

"Well, my old team, my parents, you guys, Frus, um...Crystal-" Jet said hastily

"WHAT! What the (bleep) did you invite her for!" Ivy yelled, Jet started to sweat and back off a bit.

"Um...ohwouldyoulookatthetimeIbettergo!" Jet said, running with Ivy hot on her heels.

"Hey! I'm pregnant! Don't kill me!" Jet shouted as she shot past Sprx, making him spin, then Ivy made him go into the wall. Jet ran into the main room and hide behind Antauri, Antauri turned round and used his telekineses to stop Ivy in mid air.

"Ivy, stop chasing Jet," Antauri said sternly. Ivy glared at him and walked away after he put her down.

"Thanks Antauri," Jet said, she held her stomach as she felt pain.

"Are you okay Jet?" Antauri asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm expecting pain for the next few weeks, after all, I am going to give birth in the next 4-5 weeks," Jet smiled, Antauri sighed

"I still don't like this Jet," Antauri said, looking at the ground.

"Antauri, I want to do this, you can't stop me!" Jet snapped, she walked over to Otto and sat next to him as he fiddled with a new gadget of his.

"What are we going to do with her," Antauri sighed

"She wanted to do this Antauri, let her," Nova replied, Antauri sighed and went to meditate.

_A few weeks later_

Jet was just heading to bed as it was late, she had been getting terrible pains lately, she wasn't surprised though, she knew she was due soon. She walked into her room and sat on the bed, she was finding hard to breath as she was in so much pain. She was thinking about going down to see Gibson but just as she stood up, she was forced to sit down, she was having extremely painful pains, she thought it was nothing but she had a book next to her that was about giving birth. As she opened it, it turned to the page about contractions.

"Oh god...I think I'm ready to give birth!" Jet exclaimed, she tried to move but failed, she got out her communicator and called Otto, in a few minutes he was up there.

"What is it Jet?" Otto asked, he looked worried.

"Otto, get Gibson...I think it's happening," Jet said, trying to breath slower.

"What's happening?" Otto asked stupidly

"I think I'm giving birth you idiot!" Jet laughed, Otto nodded and dragged Gibson, Antauri, Sprx, Nova, Krystal, Onyx, Ivy and Chiro into the room.

"Otto, what that really necessary! You haven't even told us what's wrong!" Gibson shouted

"I'm the problem...I think I'm giving birth," Jet said, slightly out of breath, Antauri shook his head and Jet glared at him "Don't say anything...Got it!" Jet snapped, Antauri stood there and nodded. Gibson walked over to Jet and took a look at her.

"Yes, she is going to give birth, Everyone but Otto and Onyx leave please," Gibson replied, everyone nodded and Onyx and Otto walked over to her. It was two hours later.

"Oh my GOD!" Jet shouted, Jet had her hand in Otto's and was nearly crushing it, Otto was sitting behind Jet, hugging her. Onyx was beside her.

"C'mon sis, child birth isn't that painful, you've been through worst," Onyx said

"Yeah, well just to tell you child birth is one of the most painful things a girl has to go through...OW!" Jet yelled, Otto hugged her tighter.

"Onyx is right, you have been though worst," Otto replied, laughing, Jet smiled.

"We're almost there Jet," Gibson said, Jet calmed down and slowed her breathing down, Onyx was looking at her with thoughtful eyes.

"I wonder if it's going to be stupid like Otto...or smart and brave like Jet," Onyx said, laughing at the thought of a mini Otto.

"How about both?" Jet laughed, soon the room was filled with laughter, even the others heard it.

"What are they doing up there?" Nova asked,

"I don't know, but they seem to be having fun," Chiro replied

"Well whatever the reason, they're laughing like no tomorrow," Sprx added.

"He he, I can't wait to see the kid, maybe it might be a mini Otto!" Ivy laughed

"Maybe that's what their laughing about," Antauri said, they nodded.

"Well, I hope Jet's okay," Krystal said

"Don't worry, she's a fighter," Nova replied. After 30 more minutes, they baby robot monkey was born. It was dark green with white stripes and a white star in it's forehead.

"It's a boy Jet," Gibson said, after cleaning him off.

"Oh no, Mini Otto!" Onyx joked, Jet punched him in the stomach and laughed.

"Gibson, here you are Jet," Gibson handed Jet they baby. "I'll get the others," Gibson left the room.

"He is gorgeous," Jet said, Otto coughed and Jet laughed "But not as gorgeous as you Otto," Jet kissed him and the others entered the room.

"Well, where is it?" Nova asked, Jet looked down and Krystal and Nova squealed in delight

"Oh it's so cute!" Nova said.

"Yeah, is it a boy or a girl?" Krystal asked,

"It's a boy guys," Jet said, slightly tired.

"Awww, he is one of the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Krystal said, she looked up at Onyx who glared at her. "Second to Onyx that is," Onyx smiled.

"Yeah, he he, a nephew, whoa this is one freaky day," Onyx laughed(you see Sprx made Ivy wear a dress and she nearly killed him)

"So, what are you going to call him?" Sprx asked, everyone nodded.

"Yeah, better not be Bob-" Otto said

"Or Boab," Krystal laughed (she has a brother called Boab)

"I'm not going to, don't worry," Jet laughed

"So spit it out woman!" Ivy said, impatiently

"Give her time Ivy," Antauri said, Jet though then had an idea.

"How about...Malachite," Jet said, everyone but Gibson had confused faces on their faces.

"Malachite is a dark green gemstone, it has alternating bands of light and dark green on it." Gibson explained

"It is said that Malachite had many powers; protection, power, peace, love and success." Jet added.

"I like it!" Otto said, looking at his son. He had black eyes and he was sucking his thumb.

"That is so cute!" Nova said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sprx said.

"What are you on about?" Nova asked, Sprx looked at her and winked, Nova knew what he meant. "Why you wee!" Nova punched Sprx over the head. "I would never have kids with you if you were the last monkey in the universe!"

Well, now what, we have a baby to look after as well as the universe-" Antauri said

"Correction, _me and Otto_ have a baby to look after," Jet smiled, Otto nodded.

"I get to make things for him! YAHOO!" Otto shouted

"Wahoo," said a wee voice, Jet looked down and saw Malachite trying to jump up and down like Otto.

"Oh no, Otto, you've got a double!" Jet laughed, Otto stopped and looked at Malachite, Malachite stopped and looked at his dad, they both smiled at the same time and laughed.

"Looks like we have a Mini Otto," Onyx sighed, Jet punched him in the arm, then Malachite did so too. Jet smiled

"That's my boy," Jet laughed,

"So we have a mix with Jet's temper and bravery, and Otto's stupidity...I say that is a good combination," Antauri laughed.

"He he, this is going to be so much fun!" Chiro said, Malachite saw Antauri tail as he turned to face Chiro, Malachite grabbed his tail and pulled it really hard, Antauri did a monkey scream and looked to see Malachite with his tail in his hand, Malachite looked around then dropped the tail and did a look to make him look innocent.

"Ha ha! That kid is a fast learner!" Sprx laughed.

"I know, he must have some Onyx in him somewhere," Jet smiled, Malachite looked up at his mum and smiled then fell asleep.

"Well Antauri? Now what do you have to say?" Gibson asked, Antauri sighed,

"Well, apart from him pulling my tail, he is cute," Antauri sighed.

"Yeah, oh Antauri before I forget," Jet said, Malachite woke up for a minute and and put thumb on his nose and did a raspberry at Antauri. Antauri looked shocked and growled.

"He he, Malachite," Jet laughed,

"Well, I think we better give these three some time alone," Nova said, Ivy walked over to Malachite and he looked at her, he smiled evilly and and got one of Jet many teddies and threw it at Sprx! Ivy had to laugh.

"I like how this kid thinks!" Ivy laughed, they did a high five and Ivy left the room. Sprx glared at Malachite who just crossed his arms

"Oh, he has some attitude!" Onyx laughed, Sprx and the others left.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Jet," Onyx said, "And you too Malachite," Malachite waved bye as he left.

"Well, we know some things that neither of us have, he must have some Onyx and Ivy in him," Jet laughed

"Yeah," Otto agreed he got beside her and lay down.

"Otto, we need a crib," Jet reminded, Otto got up and got a crib he made, Jet put Malachite in it and some teddies too, he grabbed a dragon one and went to sleep.

"That is so cute," Jet said, smiling at him, she walked over to the bed and lay down.

"You look really tired," Otto said, looking at her,

"I just gave birth to a child Otto, course I'm tired," Jet laughed, she got the duvet and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Jet," Otto said, giving her a kiss before he turned the light out and fell asleep with a happy thought.

* * *

Me: that was over 5 PAGES! I've never wrote that much before! 

Jet: and I have a baby! I'm so happy!

Onyx: I know, well R&R everyone!

Me: and can I borrow some of your muses! Thanks!


	4. The Little Kidnapping

A/N: I got 13 reviews for this chapter...13 REVIEWS! my god! This is going to be a nightmare come true!

Lazzynewtt: He he, very funny Amanda, well Krystal, I think I know what your on about...Enjoy!

Beastfire: he he, that can be arranged Ivy (looks at Frus) I'll make sure of it! He he, Enjoy Beastfire! And Have fun!

Crystal Sapphire: he he, you tell Gibson! I know, he is so cute! And it is very easy to pass English Gibson! Enjoy!

Navy2Blue: he he, I thought you would like him! He is really cute isn't he! Well Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: Sure, all of them can be bridesmaids! Jet can't decide who to pick so it's everyone! Enjoy!

DayDreamer9: he he, I didn't know Chite was said kite...really I didn't...ah well, Enjoy!

Blossom268703: I know he is so cute! That's why I made him! Enjoy!

Novafangirl: hey no prob. I'm a nice person, don't worry, JoJo won't squeeze him to death. Enjoy!

guy who reads too much fantasy: he, yeah Frus, you better find some money fast! Ah well glad you liked it! Enjoy this one!

Spirits Shadows: hey I'll put you sis in it, and I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy this one!

WF: poor Antauri...ah well... yeah, Malachite really smart...and dumb too! Well Enjoy!

Lmann: he he, thanks, couldn't wait to write this! Well Enjoy!

SparxGirl: yeah, he is a fast learner and he is very cute too, and yes you can be a bridesmaid! The more the merrier! Enjoy!

A Little Kidnapping

Malachite woke everyone up about 7 in the morning, he was crying like no tomorrow. Jet dragged herself out of bed and picked up Malachite and he stopped crying. Jet sighed

"You wee sneak! You deferentially have some Onyx in you," Jet sighed, Jet took him down to the main room and got him some milk, Malachite took it and drank it greedily. When he was done he burped and giggled. Jet shook her head and smiled,

"Hey Jet," Ivy said, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer.

"Hi Ivy," Jet replied, Malachite waved and Ivy walked over and Malachite jumped out of Jet's arms and into Ivy.

"Hey, hey! Careful there squirt!" Ivy laughed, Malachite hugged Ivy, Ivy was taken back.

"You're soft," Malachite laughed. Ivy smiled.

"He he, Malachite, get back here," Jet laughed, getting him off Ivy. "Oh and Ivy Frus will be here by noon," Ivy blushed and looked away.

"What is wong wif Ivy?" Malachite asked

"Oh nothing Malachite, only a crush-" Jet smiled

"I so don't have have a crush!" Ivy shouted, Jet could only laugh?

"Then why do you always blush when you hear his name?" Jet asked, Ivy said nothing and looked at the ground.

"What a sec...your not pregnant anymore," Ivy said, giving Jet an evil eye.

"Oh no...AHHHHH!" Jet screamed, she ran as fast as she could go to get away from Ivy. Ivy was in hot persuade as Jet ran. Malachite was on the ground looking at his mother run as Ivy chased her yelling things at her, Malachite crawled into Gibson's lab and found some Ivy proof glue he was working in...but he wasn't finished it. Malachite picked up a chemical and put a wee bit in it and it turned clear, Malachite then got the beaker and watched Ivy closely, he placed a wide strip of glue on the ground and Jet was running so fast she bounded over it and Ivy got stuck in the glue.

"What the-" Ivy started, Jet glared

"Don't even think about saying anything bad in front of Malachite!" Jet yelled, everyone came down to see what the trouble was.

"I'm...stuck!" Ivy yelled, the glue then turned blue.

"My Ivy proof glue! It was incomplete! How did it-" Gibson said. Malachite cut in.

"I mixed it with a thing and it turned clear," Malachite replied, taking his time to pronounce everything right. Gibson looked at him with his mouth to the floor.

"How on earth can you speak right! Your not even a day old!" Gibson shouted, Malachite giggled.

"Leave him alone," Jet sighed. There was a knock and Frus entered the room, Ivy turned bright red and looked away. Frus looked at Malachite.

"Hi everyone...who's the kid?" Frus asked,

"That's Malachite, my son," Otto replied, Frus raised an eyebrow.

"When did you ever have a wife?" he asked again, Jet giggled.

"Well, not yet, but he has a fiancée," Jet replied, Frus looked at Jet.

"And that would be..." Frus continued, Jet sighed and pointed to herself. Ivy finally got herself out of the glue and walked over to Frus.

"Hey Frus," Ivy said, blushing. Jet laughed and Ivy glared at her.

"Hi Ivy, you okay?" Frus asked, Ivy gave him a thumbs up. Malachite crawled over to Frus and looked at him, Frus looked down and they just stared. That is until Onyx can into the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NO WAY NO WAY AND NO WAY AGAIN!" Onyx yelled, with Krystal running being him.

"C'mon Onyx! Stop being such a baby!" Krystal shouted.

"No way Krystal! And you can't make me!" Onyx yelled again.

"What's up?" Jet asked

"Krystal is trying to make me wear a suit!" Onyx yelled, Jet burst out laughing.

"You're worst than trying to get Ivy to wear a dress," Jet laughed. Krystal sighed

"But what about you and trying to eat meat!" Onyx snapped, Jet growled at him

"You are so dead!" (this sounds familiar then doesn't it!) Jet jumped on Onyx and a dust cloud appeared (it's the reviews all over again!). After a few minutes it turned out that they were playing chess in the dust cloud! And Onyx won (he would stand no chance against me!) The alarm went off and everyone looked at Jet.

"I'll stay here with Malachite, go!" Jet replied, grabbing hold of Malachite. Everyone nodded and left to fight the formless that were attacking the city. Jet was alone in the robot with Malachite his her arms. Then she heard something and turned to see Mandarin and Bloodstone enter.

"You two!" Jet yelled, Bloodstone saw Malachite and laughed.

"Given birth have we?" Bloodstone laughed. Jet glared at him. Mandarin went up behind her and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, Bloodstone took Malachite who struggled like his mum had. They took off just before the team came back.

"Where is Jet and Malachite?" Otto asked, looking around.

"Um...maybe that hole over there might explain thins a bit," Nova said, and pointed to the hole Mandarin and Bloodstone had made. Chiro found some dark green fur and some orange next to it.

"Mandarin and Bloodstone," he concluded. Antauri nodded.

"We have a rescue mission here, lets move out!" Antauri ordered, everyone nodded and went to their places.

* * *

Me: he, he I'm so evil! 

Jet: (anime vein appears) you had Malachite kidnapped! (advances on me)

Me; he he...um...calm down Jet...everything will be okay...um ohwouldyoulookatthetimeIbettergo! (runs away with Jet behind me) HELP!

Onyx: he he...R&R and thanks for coming to the wedding which is in the next...2-3 chapters. So decide what you are going to wear and Jet says that everyone (females) can be her bridesmaids... R&R an I'll see you later!


	5. Malachite, A Born Hero

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone!

Lmann: he he, I know, he is smart, and he was kidnapped, you must kill Bloodstone! Enjoy!

Beastfire: he he, Ivy loves Frus! He he, oh it's so cute! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and Frus is going to do something to Ivy she will really love! Enjoy!

Crystal Sapphire: Run and don't stop! Enjoy the chapter if you get a chance to read it!

Spirits Shadow: he he, sorry, Jet foresaw that you would try to do that, Ivy is going to be on a thin cushion of air and you can't trip her up, You both will be in the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Navy2Blue: Go Jewel Team go! Well thanks for reviewing, Enjoy!

Guy who reads too much fantasy: he he, you will have a fight in here Frus, you will be against Bloodstone, well, Enjoy!

A Fan of Romance: Don't worry Nova, she won't have any cake that is full of sugar! She won't do that, we'll have a Ivy Proof cage at the ready!

WF: he he the stork. What about poor Antauri!...Ah well...hope you like your wee bit in here Ichigo! Enjoy!

Oh and if you review...you all get a piece of cake sent to you! and you muses too!

Malachite, A Born Hero

Jet woke up in a damp cell with shackles around her wrists, she didn't move her arms as she didn't want to attract unwanted attention. She looked around her, she saw no sign of Malachite. She was weak and tired, she saw someone heading for her. She lifted her head and saw Bloodstone heading for her,

"What...did...you...do...with...Malachite," Jet asked weakly.

"Jet my dear, you don't have to worry about Malachite, he will soon be my son." Bloodstone grinned

"What are you talking about! He's mine and Otto's son!" Jet shouted with all her strength, she growled at Bloodstone with pure hate and anger.

"What I mean my dear Jet is all I have to do is remove Otto's DNA from Malachite and place in my own, making you the mother and be the father," Bloodstone laughed. Jet roared a terrifying roar, it even started Skeleton King when he heard it.

"YOU MONSTER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A SINGLE HIAR ON MALACHITE!" Jet screamed, she was thrashing so much that the chains started to snap, Jet didn't stop there, she turned into every animal you could think off and more! Even a few extinct one popped up. Soon the chains broke and Jet launched herself on Bloodstone, Mandarin came in just in the nick of times, he got the enraged Jet and chained her up with diamond shackles. Jet kicked, screamed, thrashed and everything else but nothing worked, soon she was tiring but she continued,

"Jet, you really are a hot head aren't you," Bloodstone laughed, the made Jet even angrier and she lashed out and him with her tail and started to strangle him as her tail got his neck.

"Why you little monster! First my son, now me! What is next!" Jet yelled in his ear, bursting his ear drum (and that would be very painful). Bloodstone got out of Jet's grasp and held his ear.

"Calm yourself Jet, you don't want anything bad happening to Malachite, do you?" Mandarin asked, Jet stopped and looked at the floor. "Didn't think so, Bloodstone, never get a female enraged, otherwise you will get the same treatment as you just had," Bloodstone looked at Mandarin and glared at Jet, Jet returned the glare and growled. Bloodstone left and Mandarin punched Jet in the gut then left laughing. Jet hung on the wall, looking broken a and depressed.

"Malachite, be brave as it is the only thing you will have left," Jet cried, a tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her son.

_Meanwhile with Bloodstone_

Bloodstone had Malachite on a table thing and Malachite was looking around and didn't see him mum or dad, he looked at Bloodstone as he walked over to him,

"Now my little monkey, this won't hurt a bit," Bloodstone smirked as she got a syringe ready, something told Malachite that he was trouble, so much trouble that Malachite jumped off the table and did a few back flips, then activating his weapons, they were saws like Otto's only they had black and white strips on the green blades. Bloodstone was astounded, he had never seen a baby, barely even a day old could learn to fight so quickly. Malachite stood his ground and a formless came up behind him, Malachite turned and cut the formless in half. Bloodstone got out a staff and Malachite cut that is half too. Bloodstone was becoming very fearful, the child was very skilled at using his weapons, even though this was is first time using them.

"Where is my Mummy!" Malachite ordered, advancing on Bloodstone

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bloodstone smirked, Malachite was getting mad, he did get Jet's "anger problems" after all.

"Saw Tornado!" Malachite yelled, a tornado appeared and inside it was lots of saws, you DON'T want to go in there! Bloodstone was shocked, he even invented his own attack, this was no normal kid. Malachite launched the twister and Bloodstone ran for his life. Malachite ran out the room and headed for the prison cells as he knew that was where his mum was. He came to the door and ran in, he looked at the many cells, on 23 floors.

"Mummy!" Malachite called out, he heard a faint call from the 12th floor, he ran up there and found his mother there, he used his saws and opened the door.

"Malachite, are you okay?" Jet asked, completely drained of energy.

"I'm fine mummy, what about you?" Malachite replied, taking the key and unlocking the shackles, Jet fell to the ground with a thump and Malachite ran over to her.

"I'll be okay, any sign of the others?" Jet said, looking at her son, he shook his head. Jet got to her feet but fell down again.

"Mum!" Malachite exclaimed, Jet was powerless to walk or to even stand up.

"Malachite, you need to find the others," Jet said, starting to breath more heavily.

"No mum, I won't leave, they will be here soon," Malachite replied just at that moment the monkey team, with Ivy, Frus and Ichigo, who joined the before they left, ran into the room.

"Jet, are you okay!" Otto asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I can move...part from that I'm fine," Jet joked, Otto picked Jet up and put her o his back, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Where is Krystal?" Jet just noticed she wasn't there. Onyx looked at her.

"She went t her home planet and won't come back for a mouth or two, she said she'll be back for the wedding...s," Onyx replied. Jet nodded and fell asleep. Ichigo picked up Malachite, Frus went over to him.

"You okay little guy?" Frus asked, Malachite nodded

"I'm more worried about mum," Malachite replied,

"She'll be fine, she is a good fighter," Ivy replied

"When she isn't blowing her top of!" Frus added. Everyone laughed and they went to leave.

"But what about Bloodstone? And Skeleton King?" Malachite asked.

"Ivy and Frus sorted those two out," Sprx laughed

_Flashback_

Okay Bone Bag, here is what is going to happen," Ivy started, she jumped up and booted him i the face, knocking him into the wall. She threw half a dozen fireballs at him and kicked in in the (private). Skeleton King fell to the floor in pain. Frus was dealing with Bloodstone. He was giving him punch after punch.

"This is for me (punch) this is for Ivy (punch) this is for Malachite (punch) this is for Jet (punch) this is for Otto (punch)," Frus said, he went threw everyone he could think off before he kicked him into Bone Bag.

_End Flashback_

"He he that was so much fun," Ivy sniggered

"Bet it was," Nova replied

"But we need to get these two back home," Antauri said, looking at Jet and Malachite. Ichigo walked up beside Antauri.

"Antauri, have you ever thought about having kids?" Ichigo asked, Antauri stopped dead and looked at her,

"What?" Antauri asked, blushing so hard he looked like Sprx.

"You heard me," Ichigo laughed, Antauri was stunned, he was only saved by Gibson.

"You can talk about that later, let's get Jet and Malachite home," Gibson replied, Antauri sighed in relief as they walked over to the super robot.

* * *

Me: he he, another Chapter done! 

Jet: all the other characters will turn up in the next chapter, "Days until Wedding"

Onyx: though you sill need to get Senya to come over too,

Me: I'm working on it! Anyway R&R! See ya!

Jet: oh and people who want to beat up Bloodstone can! (looks over to a cage where Bloodstone is kept) he he. He need to be taught a lesson, never kidnap kids! He he he.


	6. Days Until Wedding

A/N: thanks for your reviews...13 reviews! (again) this is turning into a nightmare! Ah well!

Lmann:he he, what I mean by other characters is like 4Evermonkeyfan's muses and others too, well enjoy! And don't kill me.

guy who reads too much fantasy: yeah, something happens to you in here and Ivy is in it too, well enjoy!

A Fan of Romance: whoa, whoa, hold your horses there! Perfection takes time! If you want to see the weddings, i suggest you cool it! Well enjoy!

Spirits Shadows: I have no idea how you can Crystal, hope you had fun beating up Bloodstone, Enjoy this chapter!

Novafangirl:don't worry, J.J will be in this one, as will everyone! (this is going to be a nightmare!) well Enjoy!

Blossom268703: thanks, glad you enjoyed it so far! Hope you like the rest too! Enjoy and this is going to be good!

Navy2Blue: he he, hope you don't get killed any time soon! Glad you liked it! It's going to have a very funny moment in here! Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: Thanks, I will do that, your muses do make appearances here, so hope you like it! Enjoy everyone!

Beastfire: oh no, I have something even better planned for Ivy! Muhahahahaha! Anyway, hope you like it! I know Ivy will!

Snapemaster: sure, he can come, just tell me what he looks like then he's in! Okay, enjoy this chapter!

Crystal Sapphire: he he, Sprx had it coming, if you think Malachite is s good fighter now, wait till my next story! I will be skipping a few years though, Enjoy!

Sparxgirl: Go, Malachite, Go! um...hope you have fun beating up Bloodstone, he's too evil to keep anyway, well enjoy!

WF: whoa, I knew that Ivy Proof cage would come in handy! What a cake freak, ah well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Onyx: (teasing WF with some cake) this is fun!

Me: whatever, to thank all of you it took a full page! Man, that's a lot, well, everyone gets some cage! With lots of icing on it! Enjoy! (the chapter and the cake!)

Days Until Wedding

Ichigo, Adriana and Jet where in a room away from everyone, it was a few short days away and Adriana had booked the Grand Royal Hotel for the wedding, she was helping Ichigo and Nova with Jet's dress, Antauri was reading what he had to say and Sprx was hiding in the corner as everyone was laughing at him in his suit that Jet made him wear. As for poor Otto, he was fitted already and Malachite was wearing a kilt (what? Jet is Scottish after all!)

"I feel weird," Malachite replied, looking at the red and green Kilt he was wearing. He looked so cute!

"How about me!" Sprx complained, Otto laughed at him.

"I'm going to see Jet, coming?" Onyx said, everyone nodded and walked into the room Jet as in, everyone mouths fell to the floor (as they were all male). Jet looked beautiful in her dress, it was pure and it was glittery as it sparkled in the light, she was wearing a veil at the moment and was holding some green and light purple flowers, she looked almost mythical,

"Je- Jet!" Gibson asked, Jet looked round and laughed, Frus looked at Ivy who was also in the room.

"I designed it for her, Ichigo made it and now we are fitting it, it looks great i have to say," Ivy laughed,

"Yeah for once she did do something right!" Nova laughed but stopped when Ivy glared at her. "Sorry Ivy," Ivy laughed anyway, Otto looked at her and was frozen solid.

"Did Jet die, because she looks like an angel!" Otto said, completely love struck. Jet laughed and shook her head.

"No Otto I didn't," Jet laughed, Adriana cut in.

"Boys! This is a no boy area! Out now!" Adriana ordered. Ivy pushed them out the door and closed it.

"It fits like a dream," Ichigo replied happily, looking at Jet.

"Feels like it too," Jet added, Ivy walked round Jet.

"Yep, I give it 10 points!" Ivy laughed.

"Thanks so much guys!" Jet replied, hugging them,

"You're hugging me!" Ivy said, Jet sighed and laughed. She got out the dress and went to see the others.

"Malachite you look so cute!" Ichigo squealed, Malachite laughed.

"Thanks," Malachite laughed.

"Get over here Malachite," Jet said, and she picked him up,

"Mum, dad taught me a new move today," Malachite told her

"Really, that would be?" Jet asked, Malachite jumped out his mums arms and activated his saws and did Otto's Psycho Chopping Doom Spin attack. Jet was impressed

"Well, that's is defiantly your kid Otto," Jet laughed Otto blushed and Malachite ran up to him and jumped on his shoulders.

"Careful Malachite," Otto laughed

"Look who's talking," Ivy laughed. Otto growled at her.

"Knock it off Ivy or you will be sitting on the seats!" Jet threatened.

"Mum, when do I get to see Grandma and grandpa?" Malachite asked,

"You'll see them soon, okay?" Jet replied, Malachite

"Well, everything is booked for the wedding, one outside wedding and party and sunset is ready!" Olivia said, entering the room, Margo, Adriana, Sarah and Gabberiella entered after her.

"I can't wait!" Margo said, everyone nodded, Malachite walked up to Olivia and she tickled him.

"Hey!" Malachite laughed, running from her and tripping over his own two feet, and doing that goofy laugh Otto does.

"Oh no! The Otto genes are kicking in!" Frus laughed, Ivy was laughing so hard she was taking steps back, Frus was doing the same and soon the were back to back with each other,

"HA, that was so funny," Ivy laughed, she and Frus turned around at the same time and they kisses each other, by utter accident...not that Ivy was complaining, Frus wasn't either, Jet had to laugh her head off, she couldn't hold it in.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ivy and Frus sitting in a tree!" Jet laughed

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Malachite laughed, everyone was on the floor in a fit of laughter, then Ivy and Frus broke the kiss and tried to kill anyone they could catch...poor Sprx, they double teamed him, Ivy tickled Malachite so much he he stopped breathing...or pretending to anyway, once Ivy had gone he got up and run for his life! Frus got Otto and gave him a few punches in the stomach, Ivy got hold of Jet but before she could do anything, Krystal entered the room after a few months away, Onyx spotted someone behind her. Onyx walked over to her.

"Krystal! Oh man am I glad to see you!" Onyx said, hugging her and giving her a kiss, she saw a small monkey behind her, it was white like Krystal but it had an onyx on it's forehead.

"Onyx, this is Petalite, your daughter," Krystal smiled, Antauri was fuming!

"ANOTHER ONE! Antauri yelled, everyone looked at him in surprise, Antauri calmed himself down a bit.

"What is YOUR problem!" Jet snapped, she wouldn't normally fight with the second in command but, you know her, acts before she thinks!

"I really think having children is dangerous, their open targets-" Antauri was cut short, now Malachite was getting involved.

"Hey! We kids maybe small, but we have big voices and we can fight! I whooped Bloodstone, remember!" Malachite shouted. Antauri stayed quiet and walked away, Jet had one thing to say,

"What about Ichigo, you didn't answer her question," Jet asked, Antauri blushed, he turned around.

"Um...maybe," Antauri replied.

"More like yes to me," Sprx replied (I wonder why!)

* * *

Me: another chapter done! 

Jet: the wedding is next!

Onyx: yeah, review the next chapter...it's REALLY big pieces of cake, don't worry we have plenty!

Me: yeah, so R&R and well see ya later!

Jet: Hope you like Ivy and Frus's parts...uh oh (runs away with them behind her)

Onyx: whatever!


	7. Wedding!

A/N: Hey everyone! Everyone who reviewed my last chapter gets a big slice of cake, and a surprise!

Beastfire: yeah, everyone loves cake! And no Ivy, you can't beat me up for you rep back! Well Enjoy!

guy who reads too much fantasy:  awww! that is so cute Frus! you love Ivy! AWWW! I've got that warm fuzzy feeling, Enjoy!

Lmann : that is true, Antauri is in love with Sage but this is with WF story, Antauri in WF's is in love with Ichigo, well, hope that cleared things up a bit, enjoy!

crystal sapphire: hehe, yeah, was always getting chased and nearly killed, ah well, that's life for ya, enjoy!

Snipemaster: he he, sorry about that, got it right this time though, he he, well Enjoy!

Navy2Blue: I have no idea why he is doesn't kids, but hey, sure, well Enjoy!

Spirits Shadow:  lucky! I still have to go to school! But ah well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

Animefangirl11: I'll try my best but I can't promise anything, thanks again, Enjoy!

Blossom268703:  glad you like it! I hope you like this one even more! Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: thanks, I'll keep that in mind this time, well hope you enjoy the chapter and the cake!

A Fan of Romance: ow, that is gonna hurt! Hehe, well hope you liked the cake, and this Chapter.

SparxGirl: glad you like it, and I'm very happy you liked the bit with Ivy and Frus, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

WF: ow, poor Onyx, ah well he had it coming, you are a cake lover aren't you! Well don't hurt Onyx again, I don't want him killing you. Enjoy!

Wedding!

It was at last the day of the wedding, Everyone was running all over the place getting the last things done, they where very busy and the only one not doing anything...was Sprx. Jet was running all over the place, trying to find Malachite, she found Sprx doing nothing.

"Sprx! Move your butt and do something!" Jet yelled, Sprx jumped o his feet and ran off to help anyone he could find. Jet finally found Malachite in his room, getting ready.

"You okay in here?" Jet asked, Malachite nodded

"I'm fine mum, you should take it easy, you are getting married in like...2 hours," Malachite replied, looking at her.

"I know Malachite, once your done can you help JoJo and Ivy, they are already at the hotel," Jet asked. (they are getting married outside the hotel then having a party there too)

"Sure mum, you better get ready," Malachite replied, Jet nodded and went off to change, she bumped into Mystic and Crystal.

"Hiya Jet, you okay?" Mystic asked, Jet nodded.

"Just this a stressful moment here," Jet replied, sighing.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Senya replied, Jet laughed

"I hope so, oh, Crystal, Mystic, don't kill Ivy okay? I want all my guests to make it out of there in one piece! Even though we know that is impossible for Sprx!" Jet laughed, Crystal nodded slowly, not very happy for not getting to hurt Ivy. Soon Jet went into her room and found, the Strip team (no Citrine) and the Jewel Team (no Rain)

"Guys! When did you get here!" Jet exclaimed as she saw her team, Amber laughed.

"You didn't think we would miss your wedding do you?" Amber laughed, Emerald hugged her.

"Oh I can't wait to see it!" Emerald replied, everyone nodded, Jet walked over to the Jewel Team.

"So your the Jewel Team," Jet said, looking at the members. They introduced themselves and Jet soon got in her dress, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Jet called.

"It's only me!" replied the familiar voice of Krystal,

"Krystal, come in!" Jet said, as her friend entered she saw something yellow, silver and black and white in the distance. Jet sighed. "Rain, Citrine, Onyx, go away," Onyx, Rain and Citrine ran away like cowards as they knew what Jet could do to them.

"Boys," Amethyst sighed. Jet laughed.

"C'mon lets go!" BellGi said, they left the room and headed for the hotel, once there they saw everything was perfect, Olivia had got it just right! There was a little lake with lilies and a few stone storks and herein there, there was cherry blossoms over head, there was an arch where Antauri would be standing in a few minutes and it had ivy (the plant not meercat) wrapped around it. Jet was ready and so was everyone else, Malachite, Petalite, Ivy and Frus were sitting in the front row, Ivy was put there as Crystal was going to kill her. Renegade Her father was there too, and her mother, a few minutes later, Jet was walking down the rows of seats, with her father (i won't describe him as I can't find a pic of him). When she was at the bottom, Otto was grinning, as he was so nervous, Jet winked for reassurance. Amanda, Caitlyn, Krystal, Ichigo, the Strip team and the Jewel Team were all bridesmaids (sorry, too many, but everyone who wanted to be a bridesmaid and couldn't gets extra cake!). Beastfire, 4Evermonkeyfan, guy who reads too much fantasy, Lmann, crystal sapphire, Snipemaste, Navy2Blue, Spirits Shadow, Animefangirl11, Blossom268703, 4Evermonkeyfan, A Fan of Romance, SparxGirl and WF were there too (as I am such a nice person, everyone who reviewed my last chapter was invited!). Antauri started to long boring bit...so I'll skip them out! Ivy was getting bored.

"Oh c'mon Antauri! Hurry up! We only want to see them kiss and then we Party!" Ivy yelled, Antauri sighed and then Ivy pushed him off.

"Otto, do you take Jet to be your wife? No fancy reply here," Ivy asked

"Yep!" Otto replied.

"Jet, same for you, names reversed," Ivy said,

"You know it," Jet laughed

"Well then put on those rings!" Ivy shouted, Jet and Otto put the rings on each other. "Now kiss each other already! Some of us want cake!" Ivy bellowed, Jet and Otto laughed then kissed. Everyone cheered and a everything proof cage was placed next to the cake. Everyone was given cake, and those who didn't become brides maids got extra, but Ivy got the biggest for saving them from Antauri!

"He he, nice move Ivy," Frus laughed, he kissed Ivy and the cheek and she blushed furiously, she looked at the ground.

"Everyone!" Jet called, everyone looked at her "Firstly, I would like to thank Ivy for saving us from torture! And I would like to thank all of you for coming, and please keep an eye out for Caitlyn and Amanda as they have just had half a ton of Irn Bru and sprite!" Everyone looks at Caitlyn and Amanda and they are running around the place, their pupils have shrunk to wee dots and they are in the everything proof cage, everyone started to party!

"HA! This is soo much fun!" JoJo shouted

"You're telling me!" Mystic replied.

"Ha, look at Otto and Jet," April laughed, Otto was running from Jet as he had her favourite necklace.

"Aw, they look so cute together!" Horoki

"Yeah, but I find Malachite so cute!" Ichigo said, looking at him.

* * *

Me: he he, that's it! A story done and dusted! 

Jet: but we might do an epilogue if you want us too

Onyx: we are more than happy to do so

Me; he he, well, R&R!


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I decided to do a epilogue as I felt like it, so lets that the reviews!

Lazzynewtt: he he, thanks, yeah, say hi to her for me will ya? Thanks, Enjoy!

Guy who reads too much fantasy: thanks, they'll love it Frus, well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Navy2Blue: hehe, funny, thanks for reviewing, Run BellGi Run! Enjoy!

Spirits Shadow: man you really hate Ivy don't you Crystal? Ah well, hope you like this chapter! Enjoy

Snipemaster: hehe, sorry, I have terrible spelling, i know that all too well, well, glad you like it! Enjoy

Lmann: HAHAHAHA! That is sooooo funny! They married on the front lawn! OMG! HAHAHA!...um sorry, enjoy

Novafangirl:whoa, take it easy...and i am immune to the puppy dog eyes (part from my god as he is sooooo cute!) well enjoy

Beastfire: hehe, see Ivy! I am nice! I'm not evil...yet...um...well hope you liked the cake, WRITE MORE STORIES SOON! Enjoy

A Fan of Romance: oh I don't know, I might have Malachite turned evil or something, well, you'll have to wait and see, Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: hehe thanks, update your Princess of Shuggazoom very soon! I can't wait for it! And you can borrow Malachite, Jet or Onyx if you like! Enjoy

Sparxgirl: hehe, yeah, that is funny how those two kissed! I was laughing when I wrote that! Well enjoy

Animefangirl11: hehe, if you liked that, then you'll enjoy this one! (hope Senya isn't too OOC) Enjoy!

WF: HAHA! Oh that was a funny review, thanks, sorry the party ended so sudden;y but hey! Enjoy this one! I know you will enjoy it!

Honeymoon

As the party ended, Jet and Otto said goodbye to everyone as they left for home, Ivy was eying Jet in that "Ivy" way that creeps everyone out. Jet looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Malachite looked from Jet to Ivy, very confused.

"Mum what are you doing?" Malachite asked, Jet looked at him.

"Ivy, what is it?" Jet asked Ivy, Ivy grinned.

"So, when is the honeymoon?" Ivy asked, grinning like crazy. Jet didn't smile

"We leave tomorrow morning and we will be away for a week," Jet replied, she looked at Ichigo and Antauri "So you two have to looked after Malachite," Antauri didn't look very happy.

"Why us!" Antauri asked, Jet laughed

"Because it's good practise...right Ichigo?" Jet winked and Ichigo laughed, Antauri looked confused

"What do you mean by that?" Antauri asked, crossing his arms. Jet sighed

"Remember what Ichigo said to you a few days ago?" Jet smiled, near laughing point

"Yes but-" Antauri realized what she meant "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Antauri looked shocked, Ichigo laughed at his reaction. "There is a possibility that might happen but it is no time soon!" Jet couldn't hold in her laughter, she feel on the ground, laughing worst than Otto, she held her sides as she felt them about to split, Gibson and Senya walked over.

"What is it?" Senya asked, Ichigo told her and Senya smiled.

"So what about you and Gibson eh?" Otto asked, walking over to them, Senya and Gibson blushed furiously.

"Well...um...we don't know!" Gibson replied, Otto laughed at the thought of having another Gibson running around the place. Onyx walked over and he heard that.

"Oh no, not another Gibby!" Onyx sighed, Gibson started to get angry.

"My name is Gibson, Onyx," Gibson corrected

"Whatever Gibby, Jet," Onyx turned his attention to his sister, Gibson was furious, he was jumping up and down on the spot with steam coming out his ears! Malachite walked over, even though he was only like 5 days old he was smarter than Gibson! (now that is saying something!)

"Gibson, if you keep doing that your temperature will raise by 25 decrees C, and that is not good for your health," Malachite told him, he got a bucket of water and dumped it on Gibson, he stood on the spot with steam raising off him, Onyx looked stunned

"Looks like we already have another Gibson," Onyx sighed

"Beat it Onyx!" Malachite shouted at him, Onyx smiled.

"Yahoo! He has part of me in him!" Onyx cheered, Jet looked worried.

"Oh no, NOT ANOTHER ONYX!" Jet shouted, Onyx glared at her

"What does that mean!" Onyx yelled, (now this should sound familiar!)

"Exactly what I said! You evil hot head!" Jet shouted back, Onyx couldn't take it and jumped her, making a dust cloud appear, everyone sweat dropped and soon Jet was pinned to the ground, with Onyx getting straggled by her tail. Krystal walked over and she was not very happy.

"ONYX!" Krystal yelled, Onyx turned pale and turned slowly to face her.

"Krystal!" Onyx said in a unusually high voice, he got of Jet and walked over to her " What is it?" Krystal grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away

"I've told you a hundred times to stop fighting!" Krystal replied, Onyx was hopping on one foot as Krystal dragged him away, Petalite (Onyx and Krystal's daughter, she is the same age as Malachite) laughed and followed

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Onyx complained, Jet got up.

"Well, lets get home," Jet said, everyone nodded and left for the robot. In the morning Jet and Otto were packed and ready to leave.

"So where are you going?" Nova asked,

"Not telling," Jet grinned, Sprx looked sad

"Please!" Sprx asked, Chiro had to laugh.

"You'll tell us when you get back right?" Chiro asked, Jet nodded and they got in her ship as it was faster and soon they were at their destination.

"Wonder where they went?" Gibson asked, Antauri was on the computer and found Jet's ship's location,

"That's where they are," Antauri replied, Gibson got a picture of the planet and guess what it was...Circus Planet! That's what!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nova exclaimed, Malachite laughed

"So I guess they both like the circus then," Ivy laughed, Frus nodded and kissed Ivy again. Sprx had to laugh

"HA! I thought I would never see the day when Ivy got a boyfriend!" Sprx laughed, Ivy and Frus glared at him and nearly killed him.

* * *

Me;he he, that was funny! 

Jet: I know! Everyone, if you want to borrow me, Malachite or Onyx (or Bloodstone if you want to beat him up) just ask!

Onyx: yeah, but no torment!

Me: don't be silly! Beastfire will have fun tormenting you guys! Muhahahahaha!

Malachite: ok, now she has just lost it

Jet; what else is new, she just had Sprite...oh no AHHHH! RUN FOR IT! CODE S! I REPEAT, CODE S! (Everyone screams and runs)

Ivy: what does code S mean?

Onyx: Code Sprite, there is also code P (code Pink) and code F (code Fluff)

Ivy ah right...what is so bad about her and Sprite?

Malachite: she is worst than you when you have beer _and_ sugar...100 times to be exact...RUN! (I start to shake on the spot then an bang is heard, I run around the room shouting absolute gibberish! I destroy a diamond coated Ivy Proof cage, half the robot and most of the city)

Onyx: (crawling out from the rubble of a fallen building) R&R and update your stories soon...ow


End file.
